If It's Just One Night
by SKSuncloud
Summary: It was supposed to be a perfect day, but it's the night that really counts. SasukeNaruto oneshot. shonenai, not smutty.


**A/N- **I'm scared! I've never written a _Naruto_ fic! OO; Are you guys the same as the Fire Emblem reviewers? I sure hope so… If not, I'll either have to learn fast or flee, yeah?

Anyway, this is a slash fic I wrote after two hours of _Naruto_ last Saturday! I started noticing how much they were pushing the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto and I was like…OMG… LOL! I'd never supported that pairing before, but if it works that well…

So I wrote this one-shot! Do enjoy!

* * *

**If It's Just One Night**

Sasuke thought today would be perfect. In fact, he had a really good feeling about today. It was a nice day! The sun was out, no chance of rain. Nice day. In fact, even his rice cooker was being especially kind. Lunch was turning out particularly excellent. He planned to eat a good meal and then devote the rest of the daylight hours to a nice, hard training regime.

He'd hoped, but there would not have been a story about this day if it had gone as perfectly as planned, no would there?

In fact, there would!

Sasuke ate his lunch, carefully noting his particularly fine choice of spices, then he went out to the forest to train. He never even ran across anyone who could have upset his perfect day! In the forest, he managed to perfect a technique he'd been meaning to try that involved summoning fire from the ground to fly up around a moving opponent and immerse them in a swirling pillar of flame. Many trees had lost their lives to this experiment.

It wasn't until he'd thoroughly been soaked in sweat, and the sun was going down, and he'd lost all feeling in his fingers and toes, and his muscles throbbed so painfully that he could hardly stand that he went home, feeling very accomplished. That was when his day suddenly altered greatly.

It began upon his arriving back home where he noticed that the door was not as he'd left it. Someone had forced entry.

'Damn it,' he thought drawly, 'I'm too tired to deal with burglars tonight.'

He carefully pulled a shuriken from his side pouch and pushed open his front door. He looked inside cautiously, wary of any traps that could await him. Peering down the hall, he noticed a light on in the kitchen and walked with near silence toward it.

There was much rustling. It sounded less like a burglar than a pack of raccoons digging through his food supply. Sasuke cursed the damned thief bitterly. Not only would there be a mess to clean up now, but he'd have to go shopping again, which was something he loathed.

Looking cautiously around the corner he was met with a very unpleasant sight. The last person he wanted to see on the face of the earth was boiling water on his stove.

Sasuke threw the shuriken so that it sliced directly next to the ear of the offender without cutting him. The poor victim 'eep'ed and spun around to see a very irritated Sasuke fuming from the kitchen doorway.

"Oh! Hey, Sasuke! You're back! Where-"

"DAMNIT NARUTO! What are you _doing_ here?" Sasuke practically screamed.

"What? Oh! I'm making ramen! You want some?"

"That isn't what I meant!" Sasuke fumed, entering the kitchen and throwing all the gear he'd taken with him for the day down upon the breakfast table.

"Oh! I came by earlier, but you weren't here, so I let myself in. I don't see the problem, I mean, we _are_ on the same team after all. I wouldn't mind if you broke into_ my_ place…"

Sasuke felt like breaking something. How could one little blond create that big a headache? "Damnit Naruto! You're so stupid!" he exclaimed, running his fingers through his sweat-caked hair in an agitated motion. He took a deep sigh and turned back to the doorway, "Listen. I'm going to go take a shower. When I return you had better be gone… AND CLEAN EVERYTHING UP!" he stormed off.

"Geez! Somebody's got his underwear in a knot!" Naruto called after him.

Sasuke trudged down the hall to the only bathroom in the house and entered it. He sighed deeply, ran his hand through his hair again, then slowly resigned to undressing for his shower.

It wasn't that he hated Naruto. He honestly couldn't say he _hated_ the boy. After all, Naruto was a decent fighter, and he had a good morale. Plus, he did tend to try to pull more than his own weight, which was admirable. There was just something about him that was so… annoying.

Sasuke turned on the water so that it was nice and warm. He figured he'd earned a warn shower after the workout he'd had that day.

So what was it about Naruto that bothered him so much? It had to be the attitude. After all, there was nothing physically lacking about him.

As Sasuke stood there, letting the steaming water flow over him, he was suddenly overtaken with a mental image of Naruto lying on a bed totally naked. Sasuke choke-coughed and almost fell over, his cheeks bright red. _Where the hell had that come from_? Sick!

Composing himself again, he grabbed the bar of soap and got to work scrubbing the days grime off his nicely toned body. As the suds turned brown and ran off him, leaving behind only clean skin, he found himself becoming suddenly more curious about Naruto. Just what kind of body was under that large mass of orange he insisted upon wearing? Sasuke's subconscious kept trying to recall that image, but his pride kept skillfully batting it away.

He quickly changed his track of mind to avoid any further personal embarrassment. A guy should _not_ be thinking about another guy- in any way, shape, or form- while standing butt-naked in the shower with dirty sweat running off him. He thought instead about the techniques he'd worked on earlier that day while he hurriedly finished cleaning himself.

When satisfactorily clean, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower shall, and grabbed a towel from the rack.

He dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist securely. Grabbing a clean hand towel from the same rack, he tossed it onto his head to help dry his hair.

He scooped up his dirty clothes from the ground and left the bathroom. The washing machine was right by the bathroom, so he dumped his clothes there before heading to his room to get something to wear. He'd go make sure Naruto had cleaned up later, after he was dressed. There were few things weirder than cleaning up someone else's mess in nothing but a towel.

He chose a pair of dark blue boxers and a loose sleeveless top and slipped them on, all the while rubbing his hair with the towel to keep it from dripping. When dressed, he shook his head so that his hair fell back into place.

He then headed grumpily back to the kitchen. He wouldn't want to have to deal with a mess in the morning after all.

Upon entering the kitchen, he realized he really shouldn't have been surprised, but chose to be so anyway.

"Naruto." He tried to say calmly, "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh! Hey Sasuke! Looks like you're all clean now! You want some ramen? It's good!" he replied, indicating the half-full pot of the same stuff Naruto was currently eating that still sat on the stove.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Sasuke asked rhetorically. He felt so tired.

Naruto paused for a minute, then grinned innocently, "I was thinkin' that maybe I could stay here tonight, you know?"

Sasuke merely stared at the blond for a second before leaning heavily against the kitchen door frame and groaning loudly. He must have done something really bad in his past life. He was just too mentally and physically exhausted to force the boy to leave right now, so he said, "Fine."

"Really?" Naruto asked, excitedly, watching as Sasuke walked to the stove, took a large bowl from the cupboard next to it, and poured the rest of the ramen into the bowl. He then took out chopsticks from a drawer and sat down at the table opposite the still ramen-eating Naruto.

"I don't care," was the answer. Sasuke took a bite, then chewed, swallowed, and added, "I only have one bed though."

"It's okay! We can share!"

"_Or_… you could sleep on the couch." Sasuke countered.

"_Or_ we could share." Naruto persisted.

The notion of continuing this argument all night made Sasuke feel more tired that he had previously, and slightly ill at the same time. "Fine. _I'll_ sleep on the couch," he offered.

"No! We can share! That way no one's losing out! I don't mind after all." Naruto insisted.

'_I'm_ losing out… and _I_ mind.' Sasuke thought, but didn't have the energy or the will power to say so out loud. "Fine." He muttered, although the idea of sharing a bed with Naruto was far less than 'fine'.

At that moment, the naked Naruto image sprung gaily into his mind and he choked for a moment on the ramen he'd just finished chewing. He could feel his cheeks growing warm. This was _NOT _fine! This was _BAD_!

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Naruto asked, leaning forward, across the table to feel the dark haired boy's forehead.

Sasuke withdrew from the hand so quickly that his chair lost its balance and went plummeting quite ungracefully backwards onto the floor, with Sasuke still in it. He hit his head hard on the ground and could feel the blood rush to his nose.

"Whoa! You okay?" Naruto asked, worriedly, as Sasuke rolled away from the overturned chair, holding the back of his head, and expression of pain on his face. The blond leapt nimbly over the table and landed over Sasuke so that he was essentially straddling the other's waist.

Sasuke panicked and scrambled away from Naruto, terrified of what his pain-stricken mind would take such a position as. His head was throbbing horribly and he could hardly focus on the doubled, swaying Narutos in front of him.

"Geez Sasuke! Chill out, I'm not gonna kiss you or anything! Yuck!" Naruto replied to Sasuke's panicked state, "Are you okay?"

"Daminardo…" his words slurred together as he fought with his throbbing head to stay conscious. Naruto had damned well better _not_ kiss him! He'd end up killing of raping the boy or… gosh-damnit! He didn't know what he'd do right now!

He forced himself into a better sitting position and winced as he neck moved and caused a greater pain in his skull. He then leaned back against the floor cabinets. Naruto was moving somewhere close by, but Sasuke's vision was going black though he fought to keep his eyes open, and his ears were ringing horridly. He wanted to curl up there and cry, but he refused to do so in front of that demon, Naruto.

Something touched his shoulder and his hand shot up instinctively to brush it away. Somehow his sense worked well enough to tell him that it was Naruto's hand and he let his own fall back into his lap. There was nothing he could do. He closed his now mostly useless eyes, hoping to regain sight later by doing so. He could feel himself being pulled forward and something cold was applied to the back of his head over the knot that was beginning to form there. His face fell into Naruto's shoulder.

'This sucks.' was the last thing he thought before the pain and weariness caused him to completely black out.

* * *

When next he realized he'd regained consciousness he felt never warm. He opened his eyes. Everything around him was very dark. He seemed to be laying on his stomached with his head sideways against something that was both soft and hard at the same time. There was a dull throbbing in the back of his head where there was no longer something cold.

The warm thing he was laying on was moving up and down rhythmatically. He clenched his fingers into the material he knew to be Naruto's night shirt.

His cheeks were growing warm. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could tell that they were in his living room lying on the couch. He greatly considered moving, or screaming, or something. Considering the awkward position they were in it would have been entirely appropriate: Sasuke's head was on Naruto's shoulder and their bodies were aligned so that Sasuke's hips were just a little below Naruto's and he had one leg resting in between Naruto's and Naruto had a leg between his. What were worse was that they were… were… _clutching each other_. One of Naruto's arms was protectively draped around his shoulders and the other hand was placed tenderly on his head with the fingers laced through his still damp hair.

How was it possible for Naruto to feel this sexual? Sasuke wondered if he was going to be sick.

He knew it was only making the problem worse, but he clutched tighter to Naruto's shirt. This was so wrong. He clenched his eyes closed tight. So disgustingly wrong! So… comfortable… He felt like he could sigh contently and wriggle further into Naruto's embrace. But he didn't. He just lay there feeling tense and stupid, listening to his heart beating a half beat out of rhythm with Naruto's.

He could just stay there. Not move and pretend he'd been unconscious all night. It was very warm after all, lying between Naruto and the fleece blanket that covered them. He could stay like this all night. There was nothing wrong with fully clothed guys sleeping together in a concerned sort of manner, right?

'It'll be okay.' he decided, relaxing against the other's body. After all, he could just deny everything in the morning.

-END

* * *

**A/N- **You like? I hope so. I wasn't totally sure about the ending… but it seems so right to just leave it there, so I plan to! I do wonder if I might be interested in doing this same story from Naruto's POV… hmm… Well! I'll think about it! Arigatou! 


End file.
